weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
The second season of'' Weeds premiered on August 14, 2006 and concluded on October 30, 2006. Season Two The second season, while still comedic, has a much darker tone, as Nancy becomes increasingly involved in the more dangerous aspects of the drug "underground". Ignoring Heylia's advice, Nancy and Conrad start their own small-scale growing operation and eventually rent a suburban grow-house. She welcomes other people into her business, including her brother-in-law Andy and Doug. During this season, Peter Scottson tells Nancy he knows she is a drug dealer, and the two are married as part of a deal to legally protect Nancy from Peter. While Nancy's drug activities increase, Celia runs for, and wins, Doug's spot on the town council: she launches a drug-free campaign across Agrestic complete with drug-free zone signs and surveillance cameras. As the season progresses, Nancy's children become more aware of her illegal activities, though the two sons deal with the issue in quite different ways. Shane continues to have problems fitting in at school, and ultimately takes an interest in Andy's crazy ex-girlfriend, Kat. Silas, on the other hand, takes out his frustrations by committing acts of vandalism, most notably stealing Celia's drug-free zone signs and cameras. Nancy and Conrad's drug business becomes a hit as Conrad's strain of plant, which Snoop Dogg dubs "milfweed" during a happenstance meeting at a recording studio, pleases their customers; but their high profile causes trouble. Initially, Nancy's marriage to a DEA agent keeps her on top while her Armenian rivals are busted, but her marriage to Peter deteriorates as he pressures her to quit dealing. For Nancy, the final straw is when Peter comes over for dinner and manhandles Silas. Nancy calls Conrad and tells him that she doesn't love Peter; Peter hears the conversation with wireless surveillance. The season concludes with a complex series of betrayals, as Peter demands of Nancy and Conrad all of the cash from a quick sale of their crop. Secretly, Heylia hires Armenian mobsters to kill Peter in retaliation. Nancy's buyer, U-Turn, demands the entire crop of weed at gunpoint. Having just killed Peter, the Armenian mobsters arrive at the same time and expect the proceeds from the big sale to pay for their hit. Only then does Nancy discover that Silas has decided to force his way into the business by stealing the entire batch of weed and demanding to be part of the business. It is at this time he is approached by Celia and a police officer for the vandalism. This leaves Nancy at the grow house, in a Mexican standoff with both the gangsters and the mobsters pointing guns at her in a season-ending cliffhanger. 'Episode List' Corn Snake Cooking With Jesus Last Tango In Agrestic A.K.A. The Plant Mrs. Botwin's Neighborhood Crush Girl Love Panic Must Find Toes MILF Money Bash Mile Deep And A Foot Wide Yeah, Like Tomatoes Pittsburgh 'Main Cast' 'Mary-Louise Parker' as Nancy Botwin 'Elizabeth Perkins' as Celia Hodes 'Tonye Patano' as Heylia James 'Romany Malco' as Conrad Shepard 'Justin Kirk' as Andy Botwin 'Hunter Parrish' as Silas Botwin 'Alexander Gould' as Shane Botwin 'Kevin Nealon''' as Doug Wilson Other Seasons Category:Weeds Category:Episode List Category:Seasons